mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ninjas Mob
The Ninjas Mob came into existance when two Whiskers female and two Elveera males who joined forces in late-2010. At first the oldest fo the females Amira estabished dominance, however after one litter she was taken by a cobra leaving Beaker as the young dominant. Despit such humble beginings, the Ninjas has established themselves well. Dominant Pair When the group first form Amira took the poisition of dominant female. A motnh later Gijima became the dominant male. Amira's reign was short and after she disappeared, Beaker, the sole adult female, became the new dominant female by defult. She held dominance for two years before she disappeared. Katana became the dominant female. Current Members The Ninjas have 22 members as of May 2013. Beaker (VWF124) Dominant Female Gijima (VEM118 ) Dominant Male Mr. Scruff (VEM122) Shirikin (VNJM001) Katana (VNJF002) Nunchakus (VNJM003) Naruto (VNJM004) Sasuke (VNJM005) Sakura (VNJF006) Choji (VNJM0007) Ino (VNJF008) Shikamaru (VNJM009) Kakashi (VNJM012) Guy (VNJM013) Hinata (VNJF015) Kiba (VNJM016) Shino (VNJM017) Akamaru (VNJM018) VNJP019 VNJP020 VNJP021 VNJP022 All Known Members A list of all meerkats born or joined the Ninjas. Amira (VWF117) Beaker (VWF124) Gijima (VEM118) Mr. Scruff (VEM122) Shirikin (VNJM001) Katana (VNJF002) Nunchakus (VNJM003) Naruto (VNJM004) Sasuke (VNJM005) Sakura (VNJF006) Choji (VNJM007) Ino (VNJF008) Shikamaru (VNJM009) VNJF011 Kakashi (VNJM012) Guy (VNJM013) VNJM014 Hinata (VNJF015) Kiba (VNJM016) Shino (VNJM017) Akamaru (VNJM018) VNJP019 VNJP020 VNJP021 VNJP022 Rivals The Ninju's first main rivals are the Samurai. Their other rivas are the Aristocats and Yoshies. History December 2010: '''Amira and Beaker joined Gijima and Mr. Scruff. Amira became the dominant female and she was pregnant. No Dominant Male. '''Janaury 2011: '''Amira gave birth to Shirikin, Katana and Nunchakus. Gijima became the dominant male. '''February 2011: '''Two encounters with Aristocats. '''March 2011: Mr. Sruff went roving. April 2011: One encounter with Aristocats and Samurai. May 2011: '''Amira disapeared after a snake attack and was Last Seen. Beaker became the new dominant female. Two encounters with Samurai. '''June 2011: '''One encounter with Aristocats. '''July 2011: '''Two encounters with Aristocats. '''August 2011: Beaker was pregnant. Mr. Scruff went roving. September 2011: '''Beaker gave birth to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. '''October 2011: '''Lydia Teapot and Komachi appeared at the group. '''November 2011: '''Beaker was pregnant. '''December 2011: '''Beaker aborted. Group split, Gijima, Katana, Shirikin and Sakura split and rejointed within a day. '''Janaury 2012: '''Mr. Scuff went roving. '''February 2012: '''Mr. Scruff and Shirikin went roving. Two encounters with Samuria. '''March 2012: '''Beaker was pregnant. Katana was evicted. Two encounters with Aristocats '''April 2012: '''Beaker gave birth to Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. '''May 2012: '''One encounter with Samurai and Aristocats. '''June 2012: One encounter with Yoshies. July 2012: '''Katana was pregnant. '''August 2012: Katana gave birth to VNJF011, Kakashi, Guy and VNJP014. September 2012: VNJP014 was predated. Nunchakus went roving. October 2012: '''VNJF011 was predated. Mr. Scruff, Shirikin and Nunchakus went roving. Two encounters with Yoshies. '''November 2012: Mr. Scruff, Shirikin, Nunchakus and Naruto went roving. Beaker was pregnant. Three encounters with Samurai. December 2012: '''Beaker gave birth to Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Akamaru. '''Janaury 2013: Mr. Scruff, Shirikin, Nunchakus, Naruto and Sasake went roving. February 2013: '''Beaker aborted. Katana was pregnant. One encounter with Samurai and Hollyhocks. '''March 2013: '''Katana aborted. Mr. Scruff, Shirikin, Nunchakus, Naruto and Sasake went roving. '''April 2013: '''Beaker was pregnant. Katana and Sakura were evicted. '''May 2013: Beaker gave birth to VNJP019, VNJP020, VNJP021 and VNJP022 June 2013: Katana aborted. '''July 2013: '''Beaker disappeared. Katana became the dominant female. Category:Meerkat Mobs